GlaciaLeafia
A fairly recent addition to the roleplayers is the user GlaciaLeafia. A faster poster she is often found posting on one thread at a given time. She does not torture as much her original characters as intended and uses them more for comic relief or drama. To date she is the only Brasilian to be active in the forum. She has many OCs in many fandoms, ranging from her first one, the Prince of Tennis, to the most recent one, Hetalia Axis Powers. She has a constant issue with revamping constantly her characters to bring them through character developement or try to bring them as far as possible from the Mary-Sue territory. Original Characters *Prince of Tennis **Midori Hisaku :: A third-year middle schooler enrolled in Yamabuki Middle School in Tokyo. In her fandom she is considered an otaku by her peers because of her known collection of mangas, games and anime DVDs. Unknown to her classmates though is that she cosplays in anime conventions. :: Unfortunately, or fortunately, she is smitten with one of the most popular boys in her school, Sengoku Kiyosumi, which is unfortunately a pervert and sometimes flirts with other girls shamelessly. :: Midori has long orange-hair, green eyes and is normally seen with the Yamabuki girls' uniform. Her family consists of a set of younger twin sister, Miko and Miku. Her mother and her father. *Hetalia Axis Power **Brazil :: The largest country in South America, Brazil boasts of a welcoming climate, great economy, beaches and soccer playing. Sometimes seen as irreponsible and annoying by Argentina, her best friend. She constantly tries to convince her friend to confess to a neighboring country but a flustered Argentina will always deny the idea that she has a crush on Chile to much of Brazil's frustrations. :: Other than acting silly, Brazil does have serious moments and tries to give :: sound advices enough though some seem very far-fetched. She also grieves the fact that she is one of the most corrupt countries in the world often symbolised by a constant headache (political scandals) that ails her. :: She seemly has a crush on America, often getting nosebleeds when she imagines what could happen if she dated him. She has the human age of nineteen and her human name is Luciana da Costa de Souza. *Argentina :: The second largest country in South America and one of the easily irritable ones. She ca :: n be seen as prideful of herself but often annoyed that Brazil seems to meddle in her economical affairs and insist that she has a crush on her neighboring country Chile, often getting flustered in the latter case. :: She is often seen as a more serious counter-part to Brazil's constant silliness often being sarcastic and pointing out how some plans are not going to work. She also is constantly annoyed at her roleplayer, sometimes even wishing to use physical force to stop her. :: She seemly has a crush on Chile which is often denied and is secretly a pervert with her 'maps' of Chile being hidden in her bedroom. Her human age is of nineteen and her human name is Beatriz Sierra Lopez. *South Africa :: South Africa is the most financiall succesfully country in the continent of Africa. She is often seen taking care of some business, watching a rugby match or playing with her pet lion, Courage/Simba. She doesn't hold a lot of interest in the South American duo, often staying away from them. :: Her efforts during both World Wars were largely ignored and is also a largely ignored country with a bad reputation. That makes her a bit invisible with the other countries and when she is seen by the other countries her reputation of being violent is often brought up to much of her annoyance. :: She has a mental and emotional scar stemming from the Apartheid Era making her believe strongly in Unity in Diversty. She greatly admires Nelson Mandela and often gets angry when someone talks bad about him. She is a great rugby player and is between the best three in the world with Australia and New Zealand. South Africa has a minority white population represented by her blue eyes. Her human age is of eighteen and her human name is Naledi 'Amy' Jacobs. *Rio de Janeiro :: One of the most well-known states in Brazil. Her fame comes from the city of Rio de Janeiro and her natural beauty. Often seen a vain and futile by the other states she hides a good amount of intelligence under the vain façade. She is the second most industrialized state in Brazil and two states where most of the petroleum in Brazil is located. :: She is sometime seen as a pervert sometimes getting into that can be compared to France in order to make São Paulo her neighboring state to sleep with her. Other than that she mostly irritates him and sometimes makes him make a bad move in the stock market sometimes leading Brazil into a cold. :: Her age is of eighteen and her human name is Carolina da Costa de Souza. *São Paulo :: The most serious and industrialized state, he is the powerhouse that keeps Brazil's economy moving. His most cared for item is his glasses that he received from America as a small gift when he bought the petroleum extracting machines in the 1970's. :: He is often the target of Rio de Janeiro's perverted side sometimes being stripped and almost having to sleep with her against his will. At first scenes like him running away from Rio de Janeiro were often but during the years it had decreased and he soon made notes on not what to do when Rio de Janeiro was close by. :: He is often told by Rio de Janeiro that he is a 'stick in the mud' sometimes irritating him. His human age is of nineteen and his human name is Pedro da Costa de Souza. (More to be added later) Trivia *GlaciaLeafia hails from many fandoms but her current fandom is Hetalia. And her favourite character in Hetalia is Canada. *She is often listening to songs while she writes posts. The language of the song varies from English to Japanese to German to etc... *GlaciaLeafia tends to pair off Argentina with the Chile OC of the user AquaJet in Fanfiction.net *Before joining the OC forum, Glacia had joined a Hetalia roleplaying forum, her second roleplaying forum. There she managed to pair off South Africa with an Original Character called North England (James Kirkland) and Brazil paired off with Canada. With the latter case having even children with them. *The images used in the site being showed for the users to see how the nation-characters look like were made by using the doll maker Pixelbee and some editting in the program Paint. Category:RP'er